


Wrong Text

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: What happens when Lady Penelope gets drunk at a party and sends the wrong text





	Wrong Text

It had been an incredible fundraising party, where the ink flowed just as freely as the alcohol. And Penelope was beaming… at the same time, the champagne was starting to take effect. It didn’t help when one particularly pushy sponsor pushed a glass of whiskey her way, as a way of toasting the success.

Not one to back down, she graciously accepted and toasted the event, taking little sips and nodding in the right places. She thought she spotted a familiar yellow shirt amongst the crowds and grinned to herself.

Making excuses, she slipped away from the gathering and made her wobbly way up to the hotel room. Bumping against the walls, she stopped outside her room and fished around in her bag for her comm-pact. Flipping it open …

Whoa … is the corridor spinning….?

…. she touched a couple of buttons. Slowly and carefully. Certain that she’d gotten through to Gordon’s personal number, putting it on text only…

She didn’t want to publicly embarrass him

… and wrote -

‘I’m in my room. Bring champagne. I’ll be waiting with my knickers off.’

And sent it with a wicked grin. After several attempts at sweeping the card into the slot … she stumbled into the room, giggling.  
There was a beep and it took her a couple of moments to realise it was coming from her comm-pact. Flipping it open again, she read the message ….

'Are you drunk again?’

Still giggling, she replied back.

'Yes. And I’m getting a bit cold here, dangling them from my fingers. They have a lovely sweet scent. Shame you can’t smell them.’

Suddenly, the hologram of John appeared. He did NOT look impressed, his arms folded and he was scowling.

'Can you two keep your personal lives to yourselves please. This IS the emergency channel.’


End file.
